


Image Edit: Wraiths of Middle-earth

by starlightwalking



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Edit, Embedded Images, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Inspired by the prompt:"Hallowe'en won't be far away by the time reveals roll around, so feel free to frighten me under the covers with a scary story or spooky artwork. Dark and disturbing is fine here; perhaps a character is haunted by a vengeful spirit from their past, and eventually meets a grisly fate. A cosier take on the supernatural is fine too if that's what you'd prefer – maybe Nargothrond or Himring has a friendly ghost? Or perhaps a character from a later Age, or even our times, has a mysterious encounter they can't quite explain... (I've also requested this tag under The Lord of the Rings, so if you want to put it in a Third Age setting, feel free.)"I really, really hope the images display properly, but I have been having trouble with them. I've included image descriptions for accessibility, and these will eventually be available on tumblr also.





	Image Edit: Wraiths of Middle-earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narya (Narya_Flame)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/gifts).

> Inspired by the prompt:  
"Hallowe'en won't be far away by the time reveals roll around, so feel free to frighten me under the covers with a scary story or spooky artwork. Dark and disturbing is fine here; perhaps a character is haunted by a vengeful spirit from their past, and eventually meets a grisly fate. A cosier take on the supernatural is fine too if that's what you'd prefer – maybe Nargothrond or Himring has a friendly ghost? Or perhaps a character from a later Age, or even our times, has a mysterious encounter they can't quite explain... (I've also requested this tag under The Lord of the Rings, so if you want to put it in a Third Age setting, feel free.)"
> 
> I really, really hope the images display properly, but I have been having trouble with them. I've included image descriptions for accessibility, and these will eventually be available on tumblr also.

> _“…to them the Enemy had given rings of power, and he had devoured them: living ghosts they were become, terrible and evil.”_

* * *

[Image description: 8 images depicting various wraiths of Middle-earth. Each is titled with the text "Wraiths of Middle-earth."

The first image depicts grayscale picture of a humanoid figure. Their head is leaning back and their face is a blur; all that is visible is a faint outline of their shirt and their dark hair. This image is titled "Houseless Elves" and subtitled "elven spirits who refused the call of Mandos."

The second image depicts a cloaked and hooded figure in a forest. They are wearing a necklace with a crescent moon pendant, and their hands are outstretched with fog drifting from their palms. Before them is an unconscious woman in a white dress, floating on her back as if the cloaked figure is lifting her up with their power. This image is titled "Ghosts of Tar-nu-Fuin" and subtitled "souls dwelling under nightshade."

The third image is tinted gray-green and depicts several skulls submerged in muddy water. This image is titled "Corspe-candles" and subtitled "apparitions slain in the Battle of Dagorlad."

The fourth image depicts a grayscale picture of a figure in a black costume, including a long black veil, an ornate crown, and jewelry dripping from their face, neck, and hands. This image is titled "Ringwraiths" and subtitled "Kings of Men ensnared by Sauron."

The fifth image depicts a dark grayscale forest. This image is titled "Phantoms of Cuiviénen" and subtitled "dreadful shapes haunting the first elves.

The sixth image depicts a ghostly transparent ship on dark blue ocean and a dark blue sky. It is titled "The Great Armament" and subtitled "Ar-Pharazôn's navy of lost souls."

The seventh image depicts a gray-green skull-faced ghost wearing a large crown; it is the King of the Dead as depicted in the Return of the King movie. It is titled "Oathbreakers" and subtitled "shades of the men of Dunharrow."

The eighth and final image depicts pale arms and hands tangled up in thin black vines. It is titled "Barrow-wights" and subtitled "evil spirits of the Barrow-downs." End image description.]

**Author's Note:**

> ETA 10/13/19: [Link to a rebloggable tumblr post version of this edit!](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/188324617521/wraiths-of-middle-earth-for-naryaflame)
> 
> I'm fascinated by the various wraiths and undead creatures in Middle-earth - this was really fun to put together!  
I couldn't find a good screenshot of the King of the Oathbreakers, so I used an artist's rendition of the scene instead. The art is by John Kilpatrick.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com).


End file.
